


One Hundred Sentences About Klaine

by Rainbowrites



Category: Glee
Genre: BBC Sherlock reference, M/M, one sentence meme, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowrites/pseuds/Rainbowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence responses to random one word prompts. Feel free to give me prompts so I can get to the full 100!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompts 1-17

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved the one sentence meme, so I decided to try it out! I basically trolled random one word prompt places to get a inch of random prompts, so I'd love it if people gave me some more! I also have a tendency towards verbosity (which you may see in that I cheated and used semicolons a lot xD) so I ended up making dribbles out of some of these. I'll post that in a separate fic since I have the feeling it'll happen again as I get more prompts

1) Unclean

“We _eat_ on that table Blaine, we’re not doing that on top of it!”

 2) Model

Kurt nearly has a heart attack when naked pictures of Blaine fall out of his suitcase, and then very nearly has one again when he finally lets himself really look at the faces Blaine’s making as he touches himself.

3) Hang on

Kurt’s perfectly manicured fingernails dig grooves in the back of Blaine’s hand and Blaine is so thankful that screams are expected on roller coasters because this was _not_ what he had been expecting when he said that Kurt could hold his hand if he was scared.

4) Rain

Kurt had never understood why kissing in the rain seemed to be such a romantic staple (although he definitely appreciated the way a wet shirt clung to Mr. Darcy) since it seemed like any romance would be canceled out by the fact that his clothes would be getting ruined and he would most likely be sick the next day; but now, close enough to watch drops of water tremble at the tips of Blaine’s lashes and feel the slickness of rain soaked skin under his fingertips, he can finally understand.

5) Anger

Blaine loves the way that his arms thrum when he hits the punching bag, vibrating with pain and strength, and he knows that he could fell Finn with one well-placed punch if wanted to; Finn’s bigger, but he doesn’t have years of repressed fury and fear and impotent hatred to power him.  
   
6) Grief

Tomorrow will be beautiful, flowers and music and so much love, but today they lie quietly in bed and cry, because when they go home (and Ohio will always be home in the same uncontrollable way that Blaine will always love his parents), they’ll go back to just being boyfriends.

7) Faith

“I don’t believe in God, I don’t know how you can” Blaine flinches at the sheer weight of the bitterness and judgment, and Kurt’s fingers immediately reach out to stroke up Blaine’s wrist, “but I do believe in us.”

8) Claustrophobia

“No Blaine, having sex in a closet isn’t ‘ironically awesome,’ it’s just tacky and claustrophobia inducing!”

9) Run 

Blaine’s terrified, but for once in his life he’s running to face his future instead of away from it, so he puts on his best show face, adjusts his bowtie one last time, and goes to surprise his boyfriend.

10) Epiphany 

Watching Kurt sing Blackbird, Blaine finally realizes that every bad thing in his life, the bullying, his parent’s distance, his own cowardice and fear, has been leading up to this moment, to this boy, and it’s all be so, so worth it.

11) Touch

Blaine stares out of his window, 592 miles from New York and Kurt, and clasps his hands in his lap, stroking his thumb over his knuckles, the way Kurt used to. 

12) Winter

"I don't understand why you start talking about pear hips - which you don't have by the way, you're gorgeous - if I try to put whipped cream on your hot chocolate but are totally okay with it in the bedroom."

13) Trust

Blaine settles his shaking fingers just above the waistband of Kurt’s underwear and Kurt just smiles up from under him so lovingly that it takes his breath away.

14) Enchanting 

“Sometimes when I look at you, I think I must be dreaming, because you’re everything I’ve ever hoped for, and everything I never thought I’d get.”

15) Baritone 

“God, his voice is incredibly deep and sexy, I might like it even more than that absolutely amazing coat he’s wearing” Kurt sighed, watching said coat swirl around Sherlock’s ankles, “although I prefer crooners to baritones of course” he added hastily.

16) Rump

Kurt just looks extremely unimpressed when Blaine tries to offer suggestions on imaginative sexy alternatives to the word ‘butt’ (“it sounds so elementary school Blaine, I feel like a pedophile”).

17) Antinauseant  
Kurt swears under his breath as he reaches from the antinauseants in the medicine cabinet; if he weren’t so grateful to Rachel he’d kill her. Sympathy gut was one thing, you were _not_ supposed to get sympathy morning sickness from your surrogate!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 18-30

18) Light

The snow glints as it catches the sun and Blaine suddenly has difficulty swallowing his coffee because dammit, he may only be 18 but he knows that this is it.

19) Pink

“Rachel, I love you, and your genes have proven to be perfect in every way, but if you try to put that on my daughter I will chop you up into so many bits that I’ll be able to hide the body by feeding it to our fish.”

20) Print

Kurt breaks up with Blaine on the spot when he comes home from Rachel’s sporting one of her fuzzy animal print sweaters but agrees to give him a second chance when he takes it off to reveal nothing but his perfect chest underneath. 

21) Yorkshire terrier

After Mercedes' yorkie puppy Chewie manages to not only not get eviscerated for biting Kurt’s patent leather boots, but actually gets cooed over for being ‘so adorable’, Blaine throws himself at the floor and begs Chewie to teach him ‘the puppy dog pout of power!’

22) Helium

Azimio doesn’t even manage to get out the entire crack about asking Kurt if the reason he sounds like such a freak is because he’s been sucking helium before he disappears under the combined weight of Blaine, Sam, Mike, Puck and Finn. 

23) Blonde

Kurt nearly bites his tongue in half laughing when Blaine comes home after Wes’ stag party with bright yellow spray paint in his hair and penises drawn all over his face.

24) Apples

Blaine falls in love all over again as he watches Kurt spend half an hour peeling apple slices in rabbit shapes because their daughter inherited Rachel’s persnickety eating habits and won’t eat them any other way. 

25) Lollipop

Blaine can’t eat lollipops since Santana scarred him for life with the help of a raspberry chupachupa and it really sucks because he liked them, and not just because of the shade of red Kurt would turn whenever he licked them suggestively.

26) Computer

Blaine saves pictures of Kurt in a folder called “The Effects of Salinity on Diffusion and Osmosis” not because they’re porny, but because he has a nagging feeling that all his friends will laugh at him if they realize how he drew little hearts on them while Kurt was away in New York and then couldn’t figure out how to get rid of them.

27) Teeth

“God Hummel, are you refusing to show your teeth when you sing so your little hobbit boyfriend doesn’t get scared that you’ll chomp him in two when you go down on him or something?”

28) Bubble

Blaine blows bubbles with Elizabeth as they watch Kurt practice his lines and can't imagine being happier.

29) Spanish

Blaine feels unreasonably guilty at the New Directions reunion when he has to tell Mr. Schuester that, what with studying Japanese and Italian already and then adding French to try and keep up with Kurt, he had to drop Spanish.

30) Sword

Even thought Blaine spends weeks telling Kurt how he has the perfect body for fencing, not to mention the strength and reflexes for it, Kurt takes one look at the lame and knickers and flat out refuses to even consider it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fence competitively and as such have seen some really sexy lames, and I personally think that Kurt would ROCK the look. But I know the only times they actually look good are if they’re super fitted and if Kurt just dropped by to check it out all they would be able to give him would be a spare one, which in my experience are always way too big, bulky and really stained. I think Kurt would be scarred for life by that XD
> 
> The yorkie sentence was inspired by the fact that apparently Amber Riley got a puppy named Chewie for Christmas!


End file.
